Mr Dangerous NC17
by mssnay
Summary: This a three part oneshot fic about a young girl and the man that takes her breath away.
1. Part 1

PART 1

Elizabeth was tired, withdrawn and downright pissy when it came to love. It was something completely foreign to her because for as long as she could remember, she had always felt as if she were the beacon for the useless and broken males that had no other prospects, but her. UGH!

Her move to New York City a year ago from a small no-name rural town in West Virginia left much to be desired. She had every intention of creeping out of the shy schoolgirl shell that plagued her for years because she was now a woman damn it and she wanted to experience her new life in the city that never sleeps….but unfortunately it also feeds on its young.

New York was a disaster. She found a temporary gig working in a small publishing office and no one gave a damn about her. She was a cute young face with a scrawny body who sat behind a nondescript desk. She answered the phones and everyone there treated her like she was invisible. Yes, that was New York City. It just swallowed her whole.

Elizabeth didn't have much of a life there. She kept to herself, feeling threatened not enlightened by the hustle and bustle of the great city. She rode the subway daily from her stamp-size apartment in Brooklyn to the office; never making eye contact since doing so could possibly get her killed. The poor girl was seriously out of her element. Although she was happy to leave her farm girl life back home, The Big Apple was way past scary and too intimidating to manage. She soon decided to head further north on a whim that she'd find a nice town with a city life that didn't present her with an early grave at the age of nineteen years, ten months and two days.

It was an inquiry to her agency that brought her to Port Charles, NY. On her weekly telephone chat with her agent Marie, Elizabeth learned about an open secretarial position at an FBI field office in Port Charles. Although she truly didn't want to leave the city without giving it a chance, this new opportunity was too good to pass up, besides it s not like she was leaving anyone behind. Elizabeth packed two large suitcases filled with all she had in the world and headed north.

Port Charles was nestled along Lake Ontario and it wasn't a sleepy bedroom town by any means. Apparently, the city harbored a large criminal syndicate that had dealings in drugs, weapons, import/export and more. Who would have thought that the town would have this much going on nearly four hours northwest of New York City. For the new folks in town, Port Chuck as the locals called it, was seriously schizophrenic. The landscape made it seem artistic and manageable, but deep in the belly of the beast the truth about the town was alive and breathing.

Elizabeth rode into the Port Authority station in the wee hours of the morning on a smelly overbooked Greyhound bus filled with transients from all over the country. It was rather amusing how she seemed to fit right in with the wayward travelers. After a short five dollar cab ride to her new studio apartment near the warehouse district that Marie helped secure for her, Elizabeth was ready to see what all her new home town had to offer.

Day one at her new gig was rather uneventful. She arrived at eight o'clock in the morning with a cup of coffee in hand and her best down home smile, which didn't buy her any cool points, but at least she gave the sixty year-old front desk guard something to smile about. It was a blessing that the field office was only a short ten minute walk from her apartment. When she arrived, Elizabeth felt rejuvenated to take on whatever came her way. She was grateful to be in a secure environment. Working for the FBI had to be the safest place for her to be right? No danger there.

Day two was spent getting acclimated with the computer system and the many men in the office. As the only female representation within the walls of the mid-sized warehouse space the agents occupied, Elizabeth wasn't afraid or intimidated. In fact, she felt comforted being the lone female in a sea of deliciously dangerous men.

On day three, she swaggered into the office and gave Henry at the front desk a quick smile and a toasted bagel with cream cheese before she sashayed her cute self up one flight to her desk. Most of the agents were thumping on their keyboards or having desktop discussions about open cases, while she juiced up her computer and shimmied into her chair to begin sifting through overnight emails.

An hour later, she was in full –blown work mode. Her long chestnut curls were pinned atop her head with a cheap drugstore clip, while she yapped into her headset answering a follow-up call from another field office when someone reached into her line of site and unceremoniously plopped a file folder on her keyboard.

Now that was rude!

With a frown on her face, Elizabeth was immediately prepared to give the idiot his comeuppance, when she stopped breathing and just stared.

Icy blue eyes, black Harley-Davidson t-shirt stretched across a broad chest, relaxed fit denim fitting snug around the waist and something huge lying dormant within.

She swallowed.

He returned her stare with a flare of annoyance and mischief.

She gushed in her panties.

He cocked a brow.

She coughed dryly and then tugged the headset off her head.

He licked his slips knowing her eyes followed every single move he made.

She followed suit.

"I'm Jason," he crooned seductively offering his big manly hand that could work her to completion.

"Elizabeth," she squeaked out in a futile attempt to gain some sort of composure. With a shaky hand she captured his in a very weak gesture of hello.

She was taken by him.


	2. Part 2

PART 2

He knew what was going on under that tight chardonnay colored blouse, short black wool skirt and tights…or were they thigh-hi's. _Hmmm _he wondered. His eyes were planted on her from the time she entered the building two days ago. He watched her smile and chat with Henry on the surveillance monitor. Yeah, Jason was enamored by her from day one and thought he'd better make a move before the other guys made a play for her.

She was beautiful and young, very young and he felt like a letch thinking about what he'd do to her tight young body as she gave herself to him on all fours with a smile.

Time stood still and neither of them slowed the up and down motion of their hands. The greeting was lasting way to long, but neither had any desire to end the connection. He smiled at her, flashing gorgeous pearly whites. She didn't notice however, because her undivided attention belonged to those amazingly expressive blue eyes with a hint of grey that forced more moisture to dampen her thong. Oh yeah, she so wanted to do him. On the desk, spread wide without inhibition, pinching her nipples as he held her legs and fucked her until she cried.

Oh goodness, where did that salacious thought come from?

"I see you've met our most famous agent," a rotund gentleman spat out as he graced Jason's back with a slap that hurled the hunk forward. He released her hand and his demeanor changed in a millisecond. He shoved both of his hands into his jean pockets and gave her a sorrowful look. He knew what was coming.

The fat man chuckled. "Yes our boy here is infamous in this office." Before he could continue, Jason responded, "Give it a rest Davidson." He was not happy and the scowl on his face gave her pause.

She darted her eyes back and forth between the two men and realized that Jason's comfort level skidded to a hard stop. This wasn't one agent ribbing another for the sake of their usual male bonding rituals. No, something was up.

Fat boy didn't budge. "C'mon Jason, she deserves to know," he chided. The smile on his face didn't reach his eyes.

"What do I need to know," she asked in a calm voice. With her back straightened and her arms resting across her chest, she tilted her head awaiting an answer.

Jason locked eyes with her. There was something sinful about the way the pink lip gloss illuminated her mouth. He wondered if those lips tasted as sweet as the other set hidden under the dark wool. He REALLY wanted to know.

She cocked her brow at him mimicking his earlier gesture. Her patience grew thin.

"Ya see, Agent Morgan," he began while he placed one monstrous ham hand on Jason's shoulder, "he's got a reputation in the office for being a ladies' man."

She was amused by the information, but more so by how Jason's face reddened. He looked adorable, but pissed.  
"How so?" she asked to add to his humiliation.

"Every lady in the office gets his personal attention," he said followed by a wink and a toothy smile that placed his coffee stained teeth on display.

Nasty.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you sweetheart?" He rumbled out a hearty laugh at his fellow agent's expense. Yes, Jason's previous exploits followed him from field office to field office and he'd had enough.

He flicked the ham hand off of his shoulder and scoffed at Davidson. Being in the same vicinity of the fat fuck, especially with Elizabeth hearing the bullshit, set him on fire.

"Fuck you Davidson," he charged back. "You need to take this road show someplace else. I'm tired of this bullshit." He was pissed and when Jason got pissed there were only two things that calmed him down; a high-performance Glock 31 in each hand aiming at moving targets, and pussy.

If he had his choice, hot wet pussy starving for his cock was always the first choice. He loved sex. It was his motivation for waking up each morning because when he slept he wasn't fucking and that was a waste.

She saw his hidden rage at the words of his colleague and Elizabeth knew she should be appalled. Here he was, this man whom she wanted inside her more than she wanted her next breath and he was the office Svengali. He had a sinister streak about him that was for certain, but in that brief moment of time as they all stood frozen for a few short seconds she became lost in a torrid daydream.

She was naked on her hands and knees and he was behind her. He pushed her head onto the bed He didn't have to hold her down; she went willingly, offering her ass and pussy to him. He sniffed the air, her scent becoming the dominant flavor of the room. He hadn't touched her yet, he didn't have to. She flourished like a flower after a rainstorm. Wet, hot, and wanton just waiting for him to enter her, fuck her, pound into the tightness that would grip him and drain him.

Elizabeth was on fire.

When she came back to the present, Elizabeth felt stifled in her clothes. They clung to her flushed skin like dead weight and all she wanted was for Jason to strip her raw one fabric at a time until she caved and begged him to make her scream.

He was about to bolt, she could tell that he was both embarrassed and enraged. This was her moment to keep him there and get fat boy to leave them alone.

"I…," she squawked, her throat bristling under his glare while the rest of her body wept for him. "I'm up for the challenge," she purred. Her sexually uninhibited alter-ego was taking charge.

Jason was stunned into silence.

Davidson's jaw dropped briefly and when he noticed air was filtering in rapidly through the gaping hole, he quickly snapped it shut.

_"Men are so easy in this town,"_ she thought.

She was in the mood to play. The woman inside was unrecognizable. Elizabeth was never this bold, this erotic, but he made her want to be this way.

She raised her hands and unclipped her hair, shaking her head from side to side as her soft tendrils blanketed her shoulders and framed her face.

Witch.

Jason was smitten by her shameless demonstration.  
She eyed Davidson who remained speechless. "Why don't you leave us alone Agent Davidson," she chimed melodically. "I can take it from here."

Jason was floored. This girl was his kind of trouble, but he wondered what game she was playing. For god sakes she was just a kid. He should know better than to mess with someone that young. Heck, there were endless chicks in Port Charles that a handsomely rugged thirty-five year old FBI agent could fuck, so what made her so damn special?

Davidson shook his head in disbelief and waddled away.

Elizabeth looked at Jason and winked. He watched her long dark lashes dip down and then back up and it was all for him. He was fucked!

With purposeful intentions, they both surveyed one another. He realized she was a little hellion that wanted to come out and play with the big boys. She wondered just how big his cock was and if he fucked as good as he looked.

He skimmed his muscular legs against her desk and reached for a bright yellow post-it. "Six PM tonight, my place," he said in a dark commanding tone while jotting something down. "This is my address," he continued and handed her the note. "I want you in only that shirt and that skirt," he pointed out, "nothing else." Without staying to acknowledge whatever response she was going to give, Jason walked away, never looking back.

Her thong was useless at this point since it did nothing for the liquid heat that began seeping down her thighs. Elizabeth was shaken and stirred up. He did something to her that had no words. No explanation for the way his voice sent quiet trembles of anticipation throughout her body.

She closed her eyes briefly and replayed the commands. Shirt and skirt only. Oh god, he was going to take her tonight. Three days in Port Charles and Elizabeth was going to get fucked. That was a personal best.


	3. Part 3

PART 3

She left the office at four o'clock complaining of a tummy ache just so she'd have time to prepare. Prepare for Jason. At no time throughout the day did she entertain the thought that what she was going to do with Jason was wrong and could jeopardize her livelihood. She didn't even care that Jason was at the very least a decade older than her. Nope. She was ruled by the deep muscle throbbing between her svelte creamy legs and that governed everything she did.

Elizabeth ran home, literally. She didn't want to waste any more time. When she reached the front entrance, she sprinted up three flights of stairs, bypassing the elevator that the crabby old lady next door called the death trap. In fifteen seconds flat she was at her front door breathing hard. Two point five seconds later she was inside the spaciously deficient one room apartment.

Her purse was thrown to the floor and she quickly maneuvered out of her square heeled boots. In her mind she mapped out what needed to be done to get her body primed for Jason. However, in all honesty if she were any more primed she would plainly embarrass herself in front of him.

Jason was all man…all male. Strong, handsome and dominate, the perfect ingredients for the kind of man that would ruin her heart, but make her body do whatever he pleased. She wanted that. To be taken and dominated by him. She wanted to feel the roughened heat of his mouth tasting her skin, starting from her little pretty toes. She longed to have him use all five masterful fingers to manipulate her cunt, inside and out as she creamed all over them.

Elizabeth stood frozen with her eyes closed and wet her lips thinking about what he would do to her. Jason was experienced. No man who looked that steamy in a pair of jeans would be a novice. She bet he had a stable of women at his beck and call whenever his dick needed to get wet. Somewhere inside her she wanted to be appalled, but there was no use. All she thought about from the time he commanded her attire for their little tryst, was to please him. He would be number two on the very short list of men she'd bedded and she felt the pricks of insecurity begin to creep into her overly aroused mind.

What if he didn't like her body or thought she was too immature. Maybe he saw her as an easy lay; god knows she didn't exactly hide her desire for him. Jason was the type of man that knew his way around a woman's body. He'd know all the places to caress with kisses, and all the places that demanded nothing less than harsh enraged fucking. Hell, he may split her in two and instead of feeling uneasy about it, her body responded with another intense pulse that rocked her pussy.

Once again she briefly got lost in yet another fantasy. Thick wisps of brown hair fondled her inner thighs. She moaned, clutching her breasts as the feeling of being swept away plagued her…tormented her. Moans of lust crept from between her legs as demanding tugs against her inner lips made her crazy. He…Jason ate her with such hunger she was lost to the motions of his lips and tongue. He drank every drop of her sweetness that flowed into his mouth and he searched for more. Every time she begged him to stop, he went deeper.

It was by the saving grace of her cell phone blaring with some cheesy Gwen Stefani tune that she returned to reality. She crossed her legs to stave off a bounding orgasm from her trip to dreamland. Elizabeth always had a vivid imagination, but this was extreme.

When she managed to compose herself, she stumbled to where her purse laid on the floor and sluggishly whipped open her to phone to see an incoming message from a number she didn't recognize. She hit the 'view' button and she was graced with a picture of a beautifully perfect cock clenched within a hand she remembered vividly. Her mouth suddenly felt like the Sahara. It didn't take her long to accept that the gauntlet had been thrown. Jason was playing with her mind and winning. She remained transfixed on the image of what would be inside her mouth and her cunt within a matter of hours. She promised herself in that moment that she would nurse that big dick until HE screamed.

She was running late on purpose. Elizabeth took her time preparing her body for what Jason would do to her and as she languished under the hot sprays of the shower, she decided that if he wasn't going to play fair, neither would she.

Her body hummed with anticipation. As she sprayed a fine mist of Japanese Cherry Blossom body spray on the most sensual areas of her tingling body, she smiled to herself. Elizabeth was so turned on she could light the entire city of Port Charles. This was all Jason's doing and he would pay handsomely for making her mad with want. Her pussy burned for him. She couldn't control how her own flesh betrayed her when she thought about the photo. She found herself peeking at it from time to time as she prepared herself. The phone remained open and radiant for her viewing pleasure.

It was exactly 6:08 PM when she exited her apartment and slowly descended the three flights of stairs. The cab she ordered patiently awaited her arrival. With a seductive sway in her hips, she elegantly paraded to her chariot masked under the guise of a yellow 2002 Ford Crown Victoria.

The air was brisk, but she didn't seem to notice dressed in the required garments her master insisted she wear for him. No coat, no scarf and no undergarments to stave off the chilly air. Her beautifully painted toes were thankfully warming up in the heated vehicle since they were also without covering. Bare foot…she took his command literally.

Samir, the chatty cabby pulled up to a brownstone on the northeast side of town at 6:20 PM.

"Here we are beautiful lady." His smile was vibrant and welcoming.

She handed him the twenty dollar bill that was neatly folded in her hand and said, "Keep the change," with a shimmering smile of her own.

Upon exiting the car, the biting cold hit her like a freight train, but for some reason Elizabeth only felt heat. She stood on the sidewalk staring up at his home. There was nothing fancy or impressive about it except the fact that he was inside.

With slow easy steps, she walked up the landing never noticing the harshness of the cement beneath her feet. Her hair swept across her face as each strand fought against the bursts of air that filtered through. She looked beautiful and felt even more beautiful knowing he was behind the solid oak door waiting…just waiting.

With shaky fingers, Elizabeth pressed the lit thumb size button nestled in the door frame. Her heart sped up in tempo and she shivered; not because of the temperature and her insufficient attire, but because he was only minutes away from…

The door boomed when it became detached from the lock and opened. He stood before her in a pair of jeans, his bronzed chest and bare feet.

No words were spoken between them, but when she saw the way he glared at her, she surmised that he was pissed with a capital P and that amused her. His scowl added to her delight as he stepped aside to allow her entry. She suddenly felt like a child about to be scolded by her daddy….god willing.

Her small feet glided silently along the hardwood floor while she absorbed the décor and essence of the place Jason called home. The scent of warmed vanilla emanating from the candles had the same heated affect on her. Each flicker of the flame only heightened her need to have him gripped between her legs.

She heard the soft click of the front door closing and halted her steps. Without turning around she felt his ire ripple through her like a shock wave. She was willfully late and expected the harshest most damaging punishment he could inflict upon her.

Jason knew his glare was burning a hole in the back of her head. As he leaned against the door with his toned arms fiercely crossed against his chest, he mentally envisioned the torturous pleasure he was going to take in teaching her the error of her ways. She was a nineteen year-old brat who needed to be managed, into submission.

"What part of be here at 6 o'clock did you not understand," he drawled. His voice dropped to a low bark enhanced by a deep growl like an animal had been awakened.

She smiled gloriously at the annoyance she heard in his voice. With her back still turned she replied coyly, "I didn't realize you were such a stickler for time."

Jason growled again. Her mirth was doing something to him. His muscles constricted and his cock grew so heavy and restless underneath the denim that he felt the dragon would break free. She had followed his directions down to the letter, except for being late. He raked his eyes over the vision of Elizabeth as she endured his scrutiny. Her small feet were painted with the same shade of red that veiled her lips, the black wool skirt hugged her round tight ass, and the wine colored blouse accentuated the slim line of her waist and her creamy pale skin. She was beautiful and tonight he would condemn her to his will.

He shuffled away from the door and took quiet steps toward his prize. The closer he came to her, the more she shuddered. He could see the waves flutter under her skin. He took great joy in seeing her flustered and he intended to keep her that way.

His forward movement ceased when he stopped mere inches behind her. Jason tilted his head to the side and whispered in her ear, "You amuse me Elizabeth." He took his index finger and swept it down the side of her face, and then followed the path down to her neck where he spread all five thick digits and took hold.

She quaked. Her eyes closed as the heat of his hand melted into her skin setting her ablaze.

"I'm going to enjoy punishing you for not following orders," he crooned.

Elizabeth felt it then. His cock twitched against her ass. Jason was barely maintaining his control as his dick continued to grow restless. It was confined behind heavy denim and all Elizabeth wanted was to make its suffering end. She wanted it to grow longer, thicker and harder as it slid in and out of her pussy.

"Jason," she spoke in a voice that was not her own when he thrust his hips against her ass in a show of dominance.

"I'm gonna fuck that tight little cunt of yours until you choke on my name." It was a statement of fact.

She tilted her head back and Jason flicked his tongue along the outer contour of her face as he firmed his grip around her neck. She tasted hot and sweet, tangy and raw and Jason wanted to savor it.

His mouth lingered against her skin much too briefly before two strong passionate hands ripped her blouse off of her body. Buttons ricocheted off of every hard surface and she stood exposed. Elizabeth gasped at the force of his actions. She began to ramble incoherently when he tugged at the remnants of tattered fabric.

"Oh...oh, I," she said in a nervous chant. He totally took her by surprise, but nothing could stop the excitement of what was to come. Her body softened to an almost jelly-like state and she no longer had any control.

When she was completely bare from the waist up, Jason came around to face her. He smiled at her rapidly moving mouth and knew exactly where it needed to be. He knew precisely what would keep it occupied. Jason clamped both of his hands on her small breasts and quieted her mumbling.

"You talk too much little girl," he declared before backing away from her and taking the warmth of his hands with him. He unclasped his jeans and dug deep to find the dragon that had been fighting to be set free all night. With one yank, Jason's cock was in full view.

"Put that beautiful mouth around this."

She just about died. The picture he sent her earlier didn't do the thick appendage any justice. It beckoned her to come forward to touch it…feel it…take it into her mouth.

"You know what to do Elizabeth. I won't ask again." His command was dark and exuded sexual intent. There was no defying him when he spoke to her that way.

Before she realized it, Elizabeth's lithe form sunk down to the hardwood floor. She didn't seem to consider the biting ache as her knees rested beneath her. His dick was at full attention and she wondered if she'd die sucking on it. God it was so big and thick. She had never been this close to a penis before and never had she thought she'd be so hungry to have it glide in and out of her mouth. She was so ready to take him inside.

Jason eyed her closely as he saw many emotions play out across her beautiful face. He scolded himself once again. This was so fucking wrong and so fucking right at the same time he didn't want to stop the momentum. Elizabeth was of age and the way she was licking her lips with his cock so close to plundering her mouth, the guilt came and went in the blink of an eye.

"Put my dick in your mouth," he said when her eyes met his. "Now."

That's all it took. Those blue eyes piercing through her like laser and she was done. She leaned her head forward and kissed the tip of his cock. Jason growled.

One small hand became wrapped around his impressive girth while her mouth opened and she took him in…whole! Elizabeth didn't want to waste time becoming acclimated with this dick; she was too entranced at the sight of it that all she thought about was sucking it until he exploded and filled her mouth with his cream.

Her mouth was so hot she scorched him. It didn't matter that she wasn't experienced because the way she was working him, sucking him, licking him and playing around with this full eight inches did the job right. Jason needed more. He needed to hear her gag. He needed to show her who was boss.

Elizabeth became startled when he wrapped her hair around his hands and surged his hips forward. He heard it then, the faint sound of her gurgling as he fucked her mouth hard. What surprised him was that Elizabeth didn't pull away from the pounding. She went along with his torment and her pussy gushed as the ferocity of his fucking increased. She settled into the rhythm and held on to his well-muscled thighs so she wouldn't fall backward from the thrusts.

"That's it baby," he huffed when she began to finger his balls with one hand while the other kept her stationed on her knees. He pulled back to get a good look at his hellion. Her eyes were watery and his cock was dripping with her saliva.

"Yeah, you like choking on my dick, don't ya?"

Jason didn't allow her to respond as her mouth was once again filled to the rim with his hot cock.

They remained that way for several long minutes before his appetite for her became insatiable. He wanted to see if he could make her scream with his mouth.

He took two long steps back and she fell forward. Jason cocked a brow seeing how flushed she was. Her small breasts were high and pert, soft and sweet, but what he longed to taste was her pussy.

He stepped out of his jeans and kicked them to this side. There he was in full naked glory with a wet cock to boot. Elizabeth didn't know whether she was coming or going and didn't quite care.

"I hope that's not all I get," she moaned with her eyes fixed on his dick.

Jason smiled at her. She always amazed him with her comebacks. Every time he expected her to comply, she'd do or say something that further piqued his interest.

"Take off the skirt princess," he chimed. "Let me taste your candy."

She went to stand and he interrupted her motion. "Uh uh," he said shaking his head. "Do it right there."

Her initial response was confusion and then she gave him a saucy smile. "Whatever you say."

She unbuttoned the skirt and then slid the zipper down as far as it could go. Since she was commanded to not stand, she pulled the skirt down to her knees and shimmied out of it one leg at a time. Elizabeth looked at him with gleaming eyes. She was naked just like him.

Jason's mouth watered at the sight of her wetness glistening around her cunt. Everything within him wanted to devour her.

"Lay back Elizabeth." His once abrupt tone softened to a whisper because of the nymph before him. Her alabaster skin glowed in the candle light.

"On the floor?" she questioned. The hard floor wasn't all that comfortable.

He reeled in his libido because he had every intention of taking her right there without any consideration for comfort or her well being as he fucked her crazy on the hard floor.

"Stay there, I'll be right back."

Jason marched into the small room to her right and returned with a large throw blanket. She realized then that they were planted in the foyer for the first go-around of love making. It seemed appropriate since she couldn't walk and he was too amped to move her anywhere except beneath him.

He splayed the blanket behind her and then strode back into her line of vision.

"You know what to do." His blue eyes were stormy, dark and delicious. His stare was fiery.

Elizabeth followed suit and scurried her bottom onto the blanket. He stalked toward her.

"Open your legs baby. Let me see you."

What surprised Elizabeth was that her insecurities were clearly suppressed because she felt no need to hide any part of herself. The witch inside of her wanted him to see all of her, to drown in her.

Slowly as her lips quirked into a shy smile, Elizabeth opened her legs and offered him free access to her dripping petal.

Jason almost hurled his entire body onto hers, but held back. He had to take this slow, but he was failing fast. Her cunt was pink and perfect. He imagined how it was going to taste, and also how it would eat his cock alive.

He appraised her form like only a lover could and then he moved toward her. When he reached her feet he crept down onto his knees and then his belly. Soon his view of her pussy was in high definition. It wept for him. The thought of him licking her clean sent a shiver through his taut body.

What he did next was uncharacteristic of Jason. He never rushed, always took his time when it came to loving a woman. However, the one who lay before him had a different effect. His thoughts were jumbled and confused. He was flustered. He'd gone against mob bosses, pedophiles, and arms dealers, but the tiny woman with her pussy in his face was his undoing.

His mouth clamped on her pussy in a heartbeat. He sucked hard and fast as if she was the only thing that could satisfy his need to feed. Jason was losing control. She tasted so sweet he couldn't stop the onslaught. He held her down with both hands as she writhed and bellowed his name over and over again.

"Oh God Jason," she released in a frenzied moan. She could feel his teeth biting the soft supple flesh that would send her into orgasm.

He refused to stop his ministrations. Her cream was flowing into this mouth in bursts every time he licked her clit. But what made her explode into a billion sparkling bits was when Jason speared her pussy with three fingers while he sucked on her clit. Elizabeth gave up the fight to hold on and let the wave take her over.

It was the most intense orgasm ever and even as she bucked, Jason never moved away from her pussy. She gushed and gushed, shook and quaked and he held her firmly against his mouth and continued to eat his fill.

Her screams of ecstasy quieted to mewls of surrender. When he finally released her and retrieved his drenched fingers, he immediately jammed them into his mouth to not waste a drop of her cum.

"Jason," she called out to him weakly. He caught her eyes in his gaze and reveled in his expertise. He never left a woman unsatisfied. Elizabeth was glowing like a beacon in the midst. Her mouth was slightly opened as she breathed heavily from the exertion of the orgasm.

"I need you inside me," she sang in an even weaker voice. "Please."

She closed her eyes when her body shuddered all on its own.

She was his. In that moment the sweetness and innocence of Elizabeth made him feel something that he refused to acknowledge. However, he couldn't fight the need to be inside her and claim her. No other man, for as long as he could manage it, would know how tight her pussy felt around a cock, because it would only be his cock that would win the prize.

He scowled and grunted at the thought of another agent touching her. Although he detested the thought, he couldn't figure out why he cared. He was never the kind of guy that would become attached to any woman. It was much easier to just fuck'em and let'em go, but he couldn't quite figure out the battle raging within him…about her. He decided to deal with it after she left which would probably be sometime tomorrow morning because he needed the next twelve hours or so to familiarize himself with her body.

Jason pushed all thoughts about tomorrow to the back of his mind and gave the current situation his full attention.

His dick demanded entry into her wet heat and Jason would oblige the request. He rose to his knees and yanked her legs up and then around his waist.

"This is probably gonna hurt," he pleaded with kind eyes, "but I can't help it."

He gave her no time to calculate what he had said before he speared her tight pussy like a renegade.

"UH!" she screamed when he hammered into her.

"Oh fuck," Jason cried out as his cock was smothered by her. He didn't want to move because he would cum and that just couldn't happen this soon.

"Ja…Jason, oh god." Elizabeth was lost to him.

He inhaled a rush of air before he started to pick up the pace.

"Your pussy," he began, "is so…fucking…tight."

Soon Jason found his rhythm and began to let loose. He knew there wasn't a chance in hell of him holding out like he would usually do. There was nothing typical about his current circumstance, so he'd just have to fuck hard this go around and start anew again and again.

Elizabeth licked her lips. "Kiss me Jason." It was a request that was as innocent and beguiling as the woman from which it came from. "Just once."

Jason had yet to experience a kiss from Elizabeth. He wanted to know what it would be like to lose himself in one of her kisses; to have those sinful red lips against his. He grabbed her waist and tugged hard so her ass rested against his thighs. Jason then leaned forward and Elizabeth met him half way. His ramming of her pussy never faltered, which made their first kiss even more memorable. As his dick glided in and out of her very creamy pussy, his tongue wrestled with hers. Neither one sought to end the kissing. They would only break apart briefly from time to time to catch their breath and then return. Jason loved to watch her suck on his tongue like a wanton nymph while he plundered and plummeted into her blazing core.

He needed to come. This was too erotic, too exquisite to try and hold on. He had to know what coming inside of her was like as she devoured his cock. The trembles within her began then. They felt like thousands of fingertips drumming against his dick.

"I'm going to come," he huffed into her mouth as the speed of his fucking increased ten-fold.

"Fuck me Jason." It was a plea that he intended to answer.

He felt the tightness in his balls that signaled the end of the ride. Jason pulled away from her kiss and placed his thumb on the button that would send her howling.

Elizabeth felt the pressure on her clit and she was officially done. He looked downright menacing as he stared deeply into her eyes. His face contorted as he neared the edge of heaven.

"This…is," he started, but then paused when a wave of unimaginable pleasure pounded into him. He took a languid breath and then continued, "My pussy Elizabeth."

His cock jerked, her pussy went rigid.

Elizabeth was the first to scream. His mission accomplished. She wailed his name over and over again as her cunt sputtered into completion.

His cock was locked into a vise deep within her. He tried to move, but was held still as her muscles and her entire body shook. Jason was done.

The rush began deep in his balls and then became a torrent storm as it gained momentum and then his eyes rolled backwards, his hands locked on her hips and he jerked and jerked and cried out like he had never done before.

"Elizabeth!"

Everything went still. Nothing moved around them. Even the fire atop the candles froze.

Elizabeth didn't come back to life until she felt Jason's body fall upon her.

"Jason?" she called out to him in a breathy voice as her fingers strummed through his damp hair.

Jason returned to earth within seconds and eased off of her to lie beside her on the floor.

As she tried to catch her breath she said, "So," she took a breath, "will we," she took another breath, "ever make it," one final breath, "to the couch?"

THE END!


End file.
